starwarsjedifallenorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Bogano/Databank
=Jedi: Fallen Order= Flora and Fauna Databank: Bogano: Flora and Fauna: 1. Bog Rats and Splox "Generally a hyper-aggressive, territorial species, bog rats gradually formed mutualistic relationships with splox. Splox will disturb bogling nests, luring them to the surface to be ambushed and eaten by bog rats. Once the adult boglings are out of the way, splox burrow into their nests and devour the eggs." Databank: Bogano: Flora and Fauna: 2. Mysterious Skeleton "The structure of these bones suggests a large reptilian creature. An analysis of elements within the bones date them as old as 1000 years" Databank: Bogano: Flora and Fauna: 3. Para Fish "Para fish inhabit large bodies of water, feeding primarily on small algae fragments and other plants. When algae supply grows scarce, many fish die off. Their decomposition process raises the acidity of the water, gradually wearing away at the ground below and forming sinkholes." Databank: Bogano: Flora and Fauna: 4. Zaur "Zaur thrive in rocky, windy habitats where their low stance and adhesive grip provide fast and agile traversal over multiple surfaces, like cavern walls. Highly sensitive to climate, they function slower in warmer temperatures than colder ones. Bogling Studies Databank: Bogano: Bogling Studies: 1. Bogling Corpse "This bogling fought back against an Oggdo, desperately trying to protect its family." Databank: Bogano: Bogling Studies: 2. Dead Bogling "A dead 'bogling' killed by one of the predators that live on the Fractured Plain. It was most likely headed back to its nest." Databank: Bogano: Bogling Studies: 3. Bogling Tunnel "Bogling tunnels connect their nests and serve as a natural defense against predators. Able to dig five meters per day, boglings collaborate in 'heckles', or large packs, spending approximately one-third of their life span digging the intricate tunnel network." Databank: Bogano: Bogling Studies: 5. Dead Splox "A dead splox, killed by boglings when it attempted to raid their nest." The Researcher Databank: Bogano: The Researcher: 1. Water Filters "These water filters rely on the planet's algae to purify drinking water. Impurites are removed by the algae and used as fuel to create water and minerals in a process known as chemosynthesis. The result converts the water's natural acids into drinkable water." Databank: Bogano: The Researcher: 2. Research Notes "Meticulous hand-crafted notes on the energy sphere left behind by the researcher on Bogano." Databank: Bogano: The Researcher: 3. Research Camp "Traces of a camp used by someone excited to study a large creature they referred to as a 'Binog'." Databank: Bogano: The Researcher: 4. Larder "Someone lived here for some time, using this larder for storage and provisions." Databank: Bogano: The Researcher: 5. Traveling to the Vault "A tool used by a traveler who wanted to reach the mysterious Vault." Databank: Bogano: The Researcher: 6. Meditation "A meditation area, well hidden. Whoever was here knew the Jedi Order." Databank: Bogano: The Researcher: 7. Frustration "A bag left by someone who came here from Coruscant. They were strangely frustrated with the Jedi Council for some reason" Databank: Bogano: The Researcher: 8. Secluded Sanctuary "Part of Cordova's kit. He was troubled about the Jedi's continued involvement in a seemingly endless war. He knew his work here was more important." Databank: Bogano: The Researcher: 9. Cordova's Padawan "Cordova felt isolated and alone. He spent time fondly reflecting on his Padawan and the memories of their adventures." Databank: Bogano: The Researcher: 10. Old Memoirs "Cordova's droid kit. He hoped someone would come along who could figure out the secret to the vault." Databank: Bogano: The Researcher: 11. Weather Sensor "Jedi Master Eno Cordova originally created this weather sensor to help him decide whether or not to wear a sweater on his excavations. To his surprise, the data he retrieved showed traces of electromagnetic radiation in Bogano's winds. Though it exists in much lower concentrations than on Zeffo, Cordova theorized this could be one reason the Zeffo chose to create their Vault on Bogano." Databank: Bogano: The Researcher: 12. Droid Cairn "These scraps served as cairns for the droids who helped build the research station on Bogano. Without their help, little would be known about the Zeffo or their Vault." Databank: Bogano: The Researcher: 13. Faded Mural "A faded mural located on Bogano not far from the Zeffo Vault. It likely represents a planet but the artwork is too damaged to make out any specifics." Remnants of a Lost Civilization Databank: Bogano: Remnants of a Lost Civilization: 1. Offerings "These relics contain materials that aren't native to Bogano. Their fragile structure indicates they were purely decorative, potentially objects of religious significance. It's possible they were carried here as a form of pilgrimage." Databank: Bogano: Remnants of a Lost Civilization: 2. Inscriptions "The Vault is built out of karnite, a hard stone rich in minerals. Its inner walls are decorated with metallic plating and inscriptions. The glyph's don't return results in any galactic databank, suggesting the language has been lost to time." Databank: Bogano: Remnants of a Lost Civilization: 3. Ancient Bones "Ancient Remains of a sentient species. Too faint to gather any other information." Databank: Bogano: Remnants of a Lost Civilization: 4. The Vault "This structure has been here for centuries. It appears the only way to open the Vault is by using the Force." Databank: Bogano: Remnants of a Lost Civilization: 5. Zeffo Colony "This statue was placed carefully on a site with a view of the Vault. An indication that the ancients here chose the location of the vault with great purpose." Databank: Bogano: Remnants of a Lost Civilization: 6. Resting Place "An ancient burial cite, hastily fashioned for an unknown race, not human." The Creature Databank: Bogano: The Creature: 1. Binog Mural "An ancient Zeffo depiction of the Binog. Cordova hypothesized the presence of the Binog was a key factor in choosing Bogano for the Vault due to its importance in Zeffo art."Category:Databank